Feliz cumpleaños, tejón
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, Danny no esperó recibir un regalo y menos una invitación justo de esa persona. Vlad/Danny


Y aquí está el regalo oficial para Annie de Odair por su cumpleaños. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Te amo y comé mucho.

En este fanfic, Phantom Planet no se llevó a cabo y Danny ya cuenta con 18 años. Es un Vlad/Danny, Pompous Pep o, como le decimos con Annie, Vlanny. Además, va enlazado con su fanfic _Feliz cumpleaños fruitloop_ , ella me puso el reto de hacer este fanfic y lo escribí en tiempo récord.

Le tengo muchísimo cariño a esta serie que miraba cuando era pequeña. Me interesé por sus fanfics de manera casual, pero noté rápidamente que esta pareja tenía todos los condimentos que a mí me gustan.

 **Danny Phantom** no me pertenece a mí, es de Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, etc.

* * *

Durante ese día, Danny había tenido las clásicas sorpresas de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, hoy sabía que sería un poco diferente porque cumplía dieciocho años. Estaba en esa delgada franja donde dejaba de ser un niño, pero aún no era suficientemente mayor. Ese eterno limbo donde los jóvenes inevitablemente caen hasta lograr tener todos los factores para considerarse adulto tales como: independencia económica, trabajo, vivir solo, identidad sexual y estabilidad emocional. Danny sabía que no tenía muchas de esas cosas y estaba seguro que no las tendría pronto. Aún debía terminar la escuela en esos meses, elegir una universidad, pensar en su futuro. Eso le pesaba demasiado en su hombros, sin mencionar toda la responsabilidad de ser Danny Phantom.

Siempre supo que su vida no sería normal desde el accidente cuando tenía catorce años, pero no lo había manejado tan mal hasta ahora. Le costó años, pero finalmente había alcanzado un agradable equilibrio entre ser un humano normal y un cazador de fantasmas. Tenía algunas complicaciones obvias, pero con ayuda de sus amigos y su hermana logró sobrellevarlo bastante bien. De todas formas, ahora que tenía dieciocho, meditaba más sobre decirle la verdad a sus padres con respecto a su condición de mestizaje fantasma. Aún temía su reacción, pero había hablado mucho con Jaz y creía que, tarde o temprano, debía decirlo.

Sin embargo, hoy no era un día para considerar eso. Hoy no era un joven adulto ni el héroe fantasma, sólo era Danny y sus seres queridos lo sabían bien. Su mamá siempre le preparaba un desayuno especial todos los años y le daba cualquier gusto que quisiese, además de contarle con lujo de detalle cómo fue el día de su nacimiento. Danny ya se sabía de memoria cómo sería el transcurso de ese día y no le importaba mucho. Era agradable recibir algunos mimos, pero este cumpleaños fue diferente al resto que tuvo.

Recibió algunos regalos de parte de sus padres y hermana antes de ir a la escuela, ropa y un libro. Incluso sus amigos le obsequiaron un nuevo videojuego, con la promesa que se juntarían para disfrutarlo. Todo estuvo bien, hasta que regresó a su hogar.

Ni Maddie, Jack o Jaz le explicaron qué sucedía, sólo le entregaron la monstruosa caja de regalo que tenía una nota con su nombre. Sus padres aseguraron que la habían escaneado con sus aparatos por si se trataba de algo peligroso, pero no percibieron nada de actividad fantasma o algo sospechoso. Danny pensó que al Fantasma de la Cajas le encantaría utilizar esta como su nuevo hogar.

Observó con cierta duda, analizando el papel rosa que la recubría y el gran moño verde. Tomó la caja gigante entre sus manos y se sorprendió al notar lo pesada que era. Su familia pareció expectante de saber qué era, pero Danny prefirió irse a abrirla en la intimidad de su cuarto. Quién sabe, tal vez en serio se tratara de algo peligroso y no podría usar sus poderes con sus padres junto a él en caso de ser necesario.

Se sentó en el piso de su cuarto con la caja frente a él y estuvo un rato mirándola hasta que se decidió a rasgar el papel. ¿Quién podría haberle mandado esto? ¿Será que era un regalo extra de sus padres y lo habían engañado haciéndole creer que llegó anónimamente? Su familia no era tan intrincada, sólo eran extraños.

Danny rasgó el papel y se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la caja porque descubrió una nota. Desdobló el papel y su respiración se cortó por la sorpresa al leer lo que decía.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño tejón. ¿Te gustó tu regalo? Tendrás que escarbar un poco más antes de contestar esa pregunta._

Parpadeó un par de veces y releyó como si no acabase de entender. ¿Este regalo era de parte de Plasmius? ¿Quién más le llamaba de esa forma ridícula? Si el regalo venía de parte de ese demente fruitloop debía tener mucho más cuidado. Sin embargo, Danny se relajó al recordar que, hace unos meses, él también le había dado a Vlad un regalo por su cumpleaños.

 _«El 28 de noviembre tendrás un regalo también.»_

Miró una vez más la caja frente a él sin abrir y perfectamente embalada sin poder creer que en serio le había mandado un regalo. Tuvo mucha desconfianza y a la vez intriga al ver aquel obsequio. Hacía algún tiempo que él y Plasmius ya no combatían incansablemente como en el pasado, pero no podía fiarse tampoco.

Sí, le había dado un regalo en su cumpleaños, pero eso fue porque sintió pena al pensar en lo solo que debía estar ese tipo. Sin embargo, le costaba creer que ahora ese sujeto estuviera dándole esto de forma desinteresada sin tramar algo por detrás. Pensó en no abrir ese paquete y botarlo, pero algo se lo impidió.

 _«Los archienemigos no tenemos por qué ser archienemigos los 365 días del año.»_

Rayos, es verdad que él dijo eso. Danny sintió cómo sus propias palabras le jugaban en contra y suspiró hastiado. Bien, lo abriría. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Viniendo de ese desquiciado, sabía que debía estar atento.

Abrió finalmente la caja para encontrar… ¿otra caja? Era más pequeña, blanca, y cubierta con un nuevo papel de envoltorio. Cuando Danny la abrió se encontró con un libro que le hizo reír. Drácula de Bram Stoker y una nota más.

 _Disfruté mucho tu regalo. Sin embargo, prefiero los clásicos y esta edición es singular. Para que te interiorices debidamente en la literatura vampírica. Continúa con este viaje epistolar._

Se encontró sonriendo mientras leía esa nota y examinó el libro. Se notaba caro. Tenía una tapa dura, oscura, letras doradas y unas hojas sumamente gruesas. Danny no supo cómo, pero sospechó que ese libro no era nuevo. El olor que tenía le recordó a la casa de Vlad y se preguntó si el hombre le había regalado algo de su colección. Supuso que sí, porque esa encuadernación se le hizo familiar de alguna vez que había espiado en su biblioteca en el pasado.

Apretó el libro entre sus manos sin creer que ese tipo le había dado algo de su colección y Danny le regaló uno para completar otra. Ya ni siquiera entendía por qué eso le causaba una sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza y dejó el libro a un lado, sin poder entender por qué tanto paquete para ese libro, pero cuando miró dentro de la caja se sorprendió al ver que aún había más dentro.

Danny quitó algo de papel que recubría otra caja que había dentro y sacó lo que aparentemente era otro regalo. Esta caja era más grande y cuando la abrió descubrió un traje. No tenía mucha ropa formal en su armario, por lo que no tenía mucha idea sobre esa clase de estilos, pero aquel traje de color azul se veía muy suave. Incluso venía con un chaleco, camisa blanca y una corbata.

Leyó la nota que venía en el fondo.

 _Para que te luzcas fuera de esas ropas poco favorecedoras._

Rodó los ojos al leer aquello. Él no se fijaba en la ropa que usaba, así que mucha atención no le prestó a esto. Dejó el traje a un lado e inspeccionó si había algo más. No creía que el libro y ropa fueran lo que pesaba tanto. Se asombró cuando sacó una gran caja que le dejó impactado. Mierda, ¿en serio ese loco le había comprado una PlayStation? Y era el modelo más nuevo, sin mencionar que venía con algunos juegos que ni en sus sueños creyó que podría obtener.

 _Me encantaría que leyeras el libro, pero creo que prefieres más este tipo de cosas_.

Una nueva carcajada se le escapó cuando leyó esa pequeña nota. Es cierto, él no leía mucho, menos lo haría con su nueva consola, pero tal vez podría hacer un esfuerzo por Drácula.

Quiso conectarla, ponerse a jugar enseguida, pero algo en el fondo de la caja llamó su atención. ¿Una nota más?

 _Aún no has llegado al final del túnel. Debes escarbar un poco más, pequeño tejón._

Su ceño se frunció sin comprender aquello, pero no se cuestionó mucho. ¿Debía escarbar? Si no había nada más. Danny sacó todos los papeles, cajas, buscó y buscó, hasta que encontró un sobre grande. Supuso que ese sería el final. Cuando lo abrió comenzó a leer los papeles dentro y se sorprendió al descubrir una carta de recomendación para la universidad de Wisconsin. ¿Cómo demonios ese imbécil sabía que estaba considerando esa universidad? Eso no se lo había dicho a nadie. Seguramente Vlad se había arriesgado, no había forma que le leyera la mente, ¿verdad?

Danny siguió mirando esa carta, sin poder creerlo. ¿Será que podría postular a una beca? Nunca tuvo muy buenas notas, pero si se esforzaba… Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando encontró otro sobre más pequeño. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con algo que parecía ser una entrada que decía VIP en grande y traía una nota más adherida.

 _Te espero a las nueve. Usa el traje que te envié. No llegues tarde._

Permaneció unos instantes estático sin comprender qué leía o qué significaban esas palabras, hasta que vio esa entrada. Los ojos de Danny se asombraron al descubrir que en realidad era un pase para un restaurante muy caro en uno de los hoteles del centro de Amity Park. ¿Vlad lo estaba invitando a ir? ¿Para qué? Sintió cómo su corazón latía fuerte por el nerviosismo, tanto fue el impacto que se paró en su habitación y caminó entre todo el cartón y papeles que quedaron en el piso.

¿Qué se creía este, fruitloop? ¿Que porque le había hecho todos estos regalos y ahora no se enfrentaban tanto, podía invitarlo de noche a… a…? Danny ni siquiera sabía para qué. Supuso que para cenar, porque el pase era para ir al restaurante. ¿Él cenando con Vlad? ¿Como una cita?

Esa imagen le coloreó el rostro de forma inesperada y se lo cubrió con una mano sintiéndose exasperado. ¿Qué debería hacer? No iría. Definitivamente no. ¿Cenar con un archienemigo? Era ridículo. Sin embargo, el corazón no dejaba de vibrarle al pensar en ese asunto. Vlad debía estar queriendo endulzarlo para que cayera en su trampa. ¿Sería una trampa? ¡Claro que sí! Plasmius no hacía nada sin tener un plan previamente trazado. Sabía que no debía asistir, pero ese mismo nerviosismo no lo abandonaba.

¿Qué tan malo sería? Vlad ya no estaba comportándose de forma tan diabólica. Tal vez no se tratara de nada más que una cena.

Danny suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y observó el traje que dejó sobre su cama. Ese lugar donde lo invitó era muy elegante, donde usaban ropa como esta. Una mueca ligeramente disconforme se formó en su rostro mientras tomaba el traje sin creer que a él algo así le quedara bien. Chasqueó la lengua mientras dejaba la ropa y se enfocaba en juntar todo lo que dejó tirado.

No iría.

* * *

Danny se miró una vez más al espejo y meditó si debía o no usar corbata, pero decidió que no. Sólo con el chaleco y el traje se veía bien. Incluso dejó desprendido el primer botón de la camisa blanca. Sí, así estaba bien. Elegante, pero no demasiado. Pasó una mano por su cabello, acomodándolo un poco y unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron pegar un respingo.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Maddie al otro lado—. Llevas allí un rato largo.

—Pregúntale si necesita algún antidiarreico —sugirió Jack un poco más lejos, pero Danny lo escuchó a la perfección y gruñó avergonzado.

Abrió la puerta del baño y allí enfrentó a su madre.

—Estoy bien —aclaró mientras salía pasando junto a ella—. Voy a salir.

Muchas veces le pasaba que deseaba cosas que no ocurrían, sobre todo con su familia. Ahora le hubiera gustado muchísimo poder irse de su casa sin oír preguntas o comentarios que lo hicieran avergonzarse, pero claro que pasó todo lo contrario.

—Qué bien luces, Danny —mencionó Maddie viendo lo bien vestido que iba su hijo—. ¿Saldrás con Sam y Tucker?

—Creo que es obvio que no, mamá —interrumpió Jaz—. El hecho que esté tan arreglado lo comprueba.

—Luces increíble, hijo —Jack golpeó la espalda de Danny y éste puso una mueca de dolor en su rostro—. Ya eres todo un hombre Fenton, volverás locas a las chicas ¡y los fantasmas te temerán! Igual que a tu padre.

Danny suspiró sintiéndose abrumado. Aún debía discutir sobre sus padre el tema de la carrera que quería seguir, pero no era el momento. Sabía que debía hablar muchas cosas con ellos, pero ahora quería marcharse.

—Sólo saldré, ¿bien? —dijo mientras se alejaba de su familia y se dirigía a la puerta para escapar lo más pronto posible—. Volveré más tarde.

—¿Llevas tu celular para avisarnos si algo pasa? —preguntó Maddie, pero antes que respondiera Jaz se adelantó.

—Déjalo, mamá. Ya es mayor —defendió su hermana y la mujer se reprendió por no poder evitar tratarlo como un niño a pesar de su edad.

Danny rodó los ojos y salió antes de oír más disparates. Ni muerto diría dónde planeaba ir o con quién. Sólo había accedido a ir finalmente porque quería saber qué planeaba Plasmius con todo esto, nada más.

Cerró la puerta tras de él y se detuvo allí al ver un auto negro fuera de su hogar con un señor parado junto a él. Era un hombre mayor y su vestimenta oscura le recordó a alguna clase de agente secreto.

—¿Daniel Fenton? —preguntó el señor al verlo.

—… Sí —dijo luego de unos instantes, como si dudara si en serio le hablaba a él.

El hombre se acercó a la puerta trasera del auto y la abrió.

—El señor Masters lo espera.

Arqueó una ceja al oír eso. ¿Será que Vlad quería asegurarse que fuera a toda costa? Fruitloop demente.

—¿Temía que llegue tarde? —mencionó acercándose al auto para entrar.

—Él suele pensar en todo —comentó el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta y regresaba al volante para arrancar.

El viaje no duró mucho tiempo, pero para Danny fue una eternidad. Si iba volando seguramente llegaría más rápido. ¿Por qué será que Vlad había mandado un auto por él? ¿En serio pensaba que se arrepentiría? Quizá, aunque Danny comenzó a sentirse nervioso a medida que se acercaban al centro.

Decidió ir por algo necesario que era saber qué tramaba ese loco. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa presión en su interior que le cerraba el estómago? Respiró para tranquilizarse mientras miraba a través de esos vidrios polarizados.

¿Qué le dirían su familia y amigos sobre esto que hacía? Seguramente no cosas muy buenas. Danny había cancelado salir con sus amigos esa noche, ¿cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran que canceló salir con ellos por ir a cenar con Vlad Plasmius? Un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro y se hundió más en el asiento por la vergüenza. No tuvo mucho tiempo más para arrepentirse, lamentarse o sentir pena de sí mismo porque el auto se detuvo.

Permaneció mirando a través de la ventana hasta que el mismo señor chofer le abrió la puerta para que baje.

—Que la pase bien, señor —mencionó y Danny sólo asintió mientras bajaba del auto.

Respiró con dificultad mientras sentía cómo el auto detrás de él se alejaba. Vio la puerta del gran hotel que se extendía infinito al cielo. Tardó unos cuantos segundo en decidirse a entrar y caminó por la alfombra del vestíbulo, luego de pasar la gran puerta principal, sintiéndose un niño desorientado.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Aquella voz le hizo pegar un respingo y se giró al ver a una señorita muy bien arreglada quien le miraba expectante.

—Sí, yo sólo… No sé muy bien dónde ir —mencionó algo apenado y buscó en su bolsillo aquel pase que tenía.

La joven miró el pase y comprendió perfectamente.

—En el último piso es el restaurante —informó ella con una sonrisa—. Allí lo acomodarán.

Agradeció la ayuda y con un paso tranquilo se dirigió al ascensor. Estuvo tentado en usar sus poderes para llegar, pero en ese instante prefirió retrasar lo más que pudo el momento. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar a un gran salón donde otra mujer se acercó para preguntarle si tenía una reservación o en qué habitación estaba. Danny le mostró el pase y ella lo guió dentro del salón. Allí observó a varias personas, todas muy elegantes, cenando. Anduvo rápido deseando pasar desapercibido o volverse invisible en ese instante.

¿Para qué aceptó ir? Esto era muy tonto. Se sintió como una gran tonto. Debería marcharse ahora. Se supone que debía estar festejando su cumpleaños con sus amigos o familia, no en un restaurante caro con un imbécil.

—Aquí está su mesa —mencionó la mujer interrumpiendo sus tortuosos pensamientos.

Danny observó incrédulo lo que veía. Estaba en una terraza, en la parte por lo visto privada y al aire libre. No había nada más y ninguna otra mesa preparada más que la que esa señorita le señalaba.

—Disfrute su noche.

Danny se sorprendió al oír esa frase y quiso detener a la muchacha, pero esta se machó. Más que nada quiso preguntarle por qué allí no había nadie más que él, ni siquiera Vlad. Miró una vez más la mesa y la analizó antes de sentarse.

No tenía nada especial. Sólo el fino mantel, algo de pan, copas, la vajilla. Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la silla y miró para todos lados como si esperase que alguna sorpresa le viniera por detrás. ¿Qué planeaba Plasmius con esto? ¿Lo invitaba para dejarlo solo? Si esta era su idea para humillarlo era bastante estúpida.

Danny mordió sus labios cuando pasaron algunos instantes y siguió solo. ¿En serio no iba a venir? Qué tonto fue en haber aceptado ir en primer lugar. ¿Para qué lo hizo? Por más que Vlad ya no fuera un imbécil como antes, seguía siendo ese mismo tipo que le hizo la vida imposible. ¿Qué esperaba que pasase ahora? ¿Que de repente comenzaran a llevarse bien? Qué estúpido e imposible sonaba eso. Debería haber botado ese regalo desde un comienzo, aunque pensar en echar la consola a la basura le dolía.

Suspiró hastiado parándose para marcharse de allí, pero se encontró con una persona a sus espaldas que lo dejó paralizado en su lugar.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —mencionó Vlad acercándose a Danny, quien aún lo miraba como si no creyese que estuviera allí realmente—. ¿Ibas a alguna parte, Daniel?

—Es que yo… no… —balbuceó sin saber qué decir, pero al instante sacudió la cabeza y lo vio molesto—. ¿Querías que no llegara tarde para hacerme esperar?

—Surgieron algunos contratiempos —contestó mientras pasaba junto al chico para sentarse frente a él en la mesa—. ¿Cenamos?

Danny estuvo tentado a llamarlo _idiota_ e irse, pero se contuvo. Relajó sus emociones turbulentas y volvió a tomar asiento frente a Vlad. Bien, se quedaría, aún tenía que saber qué había dentro de la cabeza retorcida de ese sujeto, aunque eso era algo difícil de predecir.

Pasaron algunos instantes en silencio donde Danny pensó algunas cosas, pero no se le ocurría nada para decir. Finalmente, cuando tuvo el valor. Una camarera se acercó para llevarles los menús para que eligieran.

—Pide lo que quieras —dijo Vlad mirando la carta y alzó los ojos hacia Danny—. Es tu cumpleaños después de todo.

Entrecerró los ojos viendo a ese hombre y siguió examinando los platos que allí había. Todos tenían nombres raros, pero por suerte traían aclaraciones sobre en qué consistían. Incluso las personas ricas y elegantes necesitaban simples notas.

—En ese caso quiero todo —bromeó mientras seguía pasando las hojas del menú, aunque la idea de fastidiar a Vlad malgastando un poco de su dinero sonaba divertida.

Oyó una suave risa proveniente del hombre frente a él y Danny alzó la cabeza para verlo. Tenía muchas interrogantes dentro de su cabeza, pero le costaba exponerlas.

—Vlad —lo llamó y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando esos ojos se clavaron en él—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Quizás esa pregunta era tonta. Danny intentaba pensar qué podría tramar Vlad Plasmius haciendo todo esto, pero no lograba dilucidarlo. Tal vez era demasiado ingenuo o un tonto que no podía comprender las complejidades del juego de ajedrez que ese hombre disfrutaba. Danny era simple y prefería hablar sin tantos tapujos.

—Por tu cumpleaños —contestó con naturalidad—. ¿Por qué más?

—Siempre hay algo más —sentenció Danny mirándolo serio—. Sobre todo contigo. ¿Acaso pretendes que crea que haces esto sin obtener nada a cambio?

—¿Pretendías obtener algo a cambio cuando me diste algo en mi cumpleaños?

—Eso no fue… Eso fue porque… ¡Porque yo soy yo y tú eres…!

—¿Malo? —interrumpió Vlad, pero al instante sonrió negando con la cabeza—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay por qué ser enemigos todos los días.

—Haces que dude de mis propias palabras —suspiró mientras se dejaba caer más en la silla.

—¿Por qué no disfrutas de esta noche simplemente?

—¿Quién dice que yo disfruto de tu compañía? —preguntó suspicaz, pero al instante se dio cuenta que eso no fue lo que Vlad dijo.

—¿La disfrutas? —Arqueó una ceja por sus palabras.

—¡No! —dijo rápidamente, pero al instante se corrigió—. Quiero decir… No sé… Tal vez eres agradable cuando no estás haciendo alguna de tus locuras malignas.

—En ese caso tendrás que averiguarlo.

Aquella sugerencia le cortó la respiración y prefirió regresar la vista al menú. De repente esa carne con papas se veía mucho más interesante y útil para distraerse de sus alborotados pensamientos.

Toda esta situación era… _rara_ , pero debía admitir que Vlad parecía cómodo allí y eso, inevitablemente, provocaba que Danny se relajara un poco.

Vinieron a tomar sus pedidos después de un rato y trajeron un vino para que Vlad lo pruebe, dando su visto bueno para que lo dejaran. Danny insistió para tomar vino, cosa que Vlad negó diciendo que debía esperar a los veintiuno, pero finalmente acabó sirviéndole una copa debido a que era su cumpleaños. El sabor del vino lo relajó. No era la primera vez que consumía alcohol, cada tanto lo hacía desde los dieciséis años con sus amigos, pero nunca exageraba. Eran cosas tontas que hacían los adolescentes, ¿verdad?

Apretó sus labios mientras dejaba la copa a un lado y los ojos de Vlad le llamaron la atención.

—¿Qué? —indagó ante la mirada fija.

—Nada, sólo no sabía que gustaras del vino —comentó Vlad ligeramente sorprendido.

—Hiciste una buena elección —admitió sonriendo un poco.

—Sí, pero… —Estiró uno de sus brazos para limpiar la comisura del chico y luego llevó el pulgar a su propia boca, probado el sabor del vino—. Se más cuidadoso y toma sorbos pequeños, se pueden escapar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y no supo por qué no reaccionó cuando la mano de Vlad se acercó a él tocando su rostro. En otro momento, seguramente le hubiera echado un rayo de ectoplasma en medio del rostro, pero ahora sólo se quedó allí paralizado. ¿Por qué no se movió? ¿Será porque sintió que Vlad no se acercó con malas intenciones? Danny no quiso pensar en eso, mucho menos con la vergüenza que sintió cuando vio al hombre lamer los restos del vino de su dedo. El calor se le subió al rostro y prefirió mirar en cualquier otra dirección para fingir que esto no estaba sucediendo.

La comida llegó, cosa que Danny agradeció, y la disfrutó con gran placer. Qué rico estaba todo. Además, la noche estaba muy agradable. Aún no hacía frío, no corría viento y estaba despejado. No recordaba otro cumpleaños donde el cielo se haya visto tan claro.

Se dio cuenta que habían pasado un rato nuevamente en silencio mientras comían y Danny alzó la vista para ver a Vlad. El hombre parecía distraído también, pensando vaya uno a saber en qué mientras disfrutaba de su plato de pastas. Allí se fijó que el traje negro que traía era un poco diferente al que siempre le veía o eso creyó. ¿Cómo habría adivinado Vlad su talla? Porque el traje le había quedado muy bien, aunque prefería no saber cómo lo supo. ¿Qué talla tendría él? Una grande seguro, después de todo era un sujeto con una gran espalda y unos músculos tan… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—¿Te gustaron tus regalos? —preguntó Vlad llamándole la atención.

Danny parpadeó unos instantes antes de contestar y miró su plato a medio terminar.

—Estuvieron bien, sobre todo la consola —contestó jugando con las papas de su plato y luego volvió a alzar los ojos para ver a Vlad—. Sobre la carta de recomendación… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Saber qué? —Vlad lo miró sin entender, pero Danny no le creyó.

—Sobre que estaba pensando asistir a la universidad de Wisconsin —explicó y allí el hombre asintió comprendiendo.

—No lo sabía —admitió—. Sólo te la envié como una posibilidad porque allí tengo algunos contactos.

Danny oyó la explicación pero no dijo nada al respecto. Era lógico que una persona como él tuviera gente conocida en esa universidad, no le extrañaba, debía haberlo pensado cuando recibió la carta.

—De todas formas no sé si postularme a una beca —comentó mientras probaba otro trozo de su comida—. No tengo muy buenas notas.

—Con el debido esfuerzo y preparación no veo imposible que incluso alguien con tu promedio actual llegué a estar entre los becados de Wisconsin —meditó Vlad, pero Danny no se sintió muy convencido al respecto—. ¿Has elegido alguna carrera?

—No… —dijo con duda—. Me gusta la astronomía.

—Sí, recuerdo que querías ser astronauta.

—Si mis notas no me alcanzan para una beca dudo que para ser astronauta —bromeó sobre sí mismo, pensando que su sueño de ser astronauta aún seguía vivo en su interior, pero un poco más mitigado.

—Tus padres deben estar esperando que te quedes en el negocio —comentó al aire y la sola mención de ellos por parte de Vlad provocó que Danny se ponga tenso.

—Si esta repentina bondad es para…

—¿Hacer que bajes la guardia y poder finalmente destruir a tu padre para llegar a Maddie? —completó Vlad con un tono despreocupado que confundió al muchacho, tanto que no alcanzó a contestar nada—. No es el caso, aunque no sería un mal plan.

Su ceño se frunció inevitablemente al oírlo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Esa era su patética excusa? Vamos, Vlad Plasmius era un mejor hablador que eso.

—¿Piensas que te voy a creer? —escupió Danny mirándolo desafiante—. No tienes los mejores antecedentes.

—No busco que me creas —Vlad suspiró mientras dejaba la servilleta que tenía sobre el regazo a un lado y apoyaba los codos en la mesa—. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que suelo planear cosas más _complejas_.

—Sueles dar sorpresas —Danny rodó los ojos pensando la última vez que detuvo alguno de los planes malvados de Plasmius y le costó acordarse. Bien, debía admitir que su nivel de maldad parecía haber bajado un poco, pero eso no probaba nada—. ¿Intentas convencerme que no planeaste nada con todo esto?

—Claro que planeé —asintió—. Esto es por tu cumpleaños.

Pasó unos instantes en silencio antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, claro —dijo irónico—. Como si sólo quisieras hacer algo lindo por mí.

—Quizá… —mencionó alzándose un poco de hombros—. Tú lo hiciste por mí.

—Sólo fue un libro.

—No hablo del libro, Daniel.

Por un instante, sintió que no entendía a qué se refería Plasmius y a la vez sí. No era el regalo que le dio en sí, sino la atención y la preocupación. Lo hizo porque, en cierta forma que no quería reconocer, ese hombre le importaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió al darse cuenta de eso y no se sintió capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Se sintió avergonzado durante ese instante y con ganas de desaparecer.

Estaba el día de su cumpleaños cenando en un lugar caro con un hombre que se supone debería odiar. Danny sabía que ahí no debía estar, sino festejando con sus amigos, pero eligió esto por una razón y no, no fue solamente para descubrir qué tramaba ese tipo. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Vlad. Era un sujeto realmente genial cuando no era el demente fruitloop que buscaba destruirlo o quedarse con su mamá. Además, era alguien con quien podía ser él mismo, en todo sentido. No tenía que fijarse si hablaba de más sobre sus poderes o decía cosas sin sentido sobre los mismo, ni siquiera tenía que estar alterado porque éste descubriera su identidad. Vlad sabía todo de él, probablemente conocía muchas cosas que Danny ignoraba, y eso le resultaba escalofriante, pero también cómodo de una forma que no podía explicar.

Alzó la vista un momento encontrándose con la mirada de Vlad y éste le sonrió. Danny no supo por qué sintió que su cara se calentaba en ese instante, mejor dicho sí sabía, pero decirlo le asustaba. Era raro, estúpido y loco; pero la misma idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —preguntó repentinamente Vlad provocando que Danny pegara un salto de la impresión.

—¿Qué? —dijo desconcertado—. ¿Aquí?

—La música de adentro se oye clara y amena —comentó mirando hacia el salón. Estaban fuera de la vista de cualquiera, pero la música se oía sin problema—. ¿O será que no sabes?

—De hecho no… —murmuró bajando la cabeza.

—¿O te da miedo? —desafió Vlad entrecerrando sus ojos y no tardó mucho en obtener alguna reacción.

Danny se levantó de la silla en un impulso cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Rayos, él no sabía bailar. No quería hacerlo y menos con ese sujeto. Este sería un buen momento para utilizar sus poderes para huir sin importar quedar como un cobarde frente a su enemigo, pero no lo hizo. La piel se le erizó cuando sintió a Vlad parado junto a él.

—Todo estará bien, pequeño tejón —dijo casi en un murmullo que provocó que el corazón de Danny se detuviera y diera un brinco alarmado.

Maldito Plasmius, esto no estaba pintando bien. Supo que algo raro pasaba cuando Vlad intentó tomar su mano y una chispa brotó. Danny alejó su mano asustado y confundido por ese destello brillante.

—¿Qué fue…?

—Es tu energía fantasma reaccionando a la mía —explicó el halfa mayor—. Veo que has madurado.

—¿Es parte de la pubertad fantasma o algo así? —Danny aún no entendía muchas de esas cosas de fantasmas por más que llevara cuatro años con sus poderes.

—Si quieres llamarlo así…

Vlad volvió a tomar su mano y su cuerpo vibró una vez más, pero no se alejó. Pequeños destellos verdes y rosados salieron de sus manos unidas, mezclándose en un intenso carmesí. Sus ojos miraron sorprendido aquel espectáculo olvidándose por un momento la vergüenza que le invadía hacía unos instantes. Aún había tanto que no sabía sobre sus poderes y esas cuestiones de fantasma. Vlad podría enseñarle mucho si llegaban a tener una buena relación y no se comportaba como un imbécil. ¿Sería eso posible?

Una mano en su cintura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sus ojos se enfocaron en los de ese hombre multimillonario que ahora lo abrazaba. Permaneció rígido mirando a Plasmius tan cerca de él, con una mano en su cuerpo y otra entrelazada a la suya. Danny sintió ganas de huir nuevamente, pero también pensó que no había notado que ahora estaba tan alto que pasó los hombros de Vlad. Sin embargo, creía que no importaba cuánto creciera porque ese tipo siempre le llevaría varios centímetros de todos lados.

—¿Tengo que ser la mujer? —preguntó Danny al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban.

—Después puedo serlo yo —sugirió Vlad y el chico se rió ante eso.

—Sería divertido verte agachándote —mencionó sin pensar y al notar lo fácilmente malinterpretable que era esa frase sintió que su cara se coloreaba de rojo. Ojalá Vlad no lo notara.

—Puedo hacerlo después, pero por ahora serás tú el que esté abajo.

Eso había sonado demasiado _creepy_ para Danny, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Tal vez Vlad no lo dijo con ninguna insinuación o doble sentido, pero tuvo la ligera idea que sí. ¿Acaso esto era parte de un coqueteo muy extraño?

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse siendo llevado por Vlad, pero apenas prestó atención a todo esto. Danny divagaba en su mente sobre qué buscaba Vlad teniéndolo en ese lugar, dándole esa atención, estando tan _cerca_. Si fuese cualquier otra persona, aseguraría que esto era una cita con todas las letras, pero este era Vlad. El tipo que siempre peleó con él, ese loco que quería vengarse de sus padres y conquistar el mundo. ¿Qué demonios hacía llevándolo a una cita? ¿Qué demonios hacía Danny entre sus brazos en primer lugar? Esto estaba tan mal en todos los sentidos.

—No lo haces mal —comentó Vlad continuando con el suave baile, pero le chico no lo miraba a los ojos—. ¿Ocurre algo, Daniel?

—Es sólo que… —No supo qué decir, sólo se sintió sobrepasado por esa situación y se alejó del agarre de Vlad para verlo con seriedad—. Ya para con esto.

—Entiendo que el baile no te guste…

—¡No es sólo el baile! —interrumpió Danny molesto—. ¡Es todo! Los regalos, la cena, el baile, esas insinuaciones escalofriantes… ¡Todo! Se supone que eso… que eso lo haces con alguien que te… _gusta_ —Por más que se sintiera exasperado, le costó decir esa última palabra y le salió casi en un susurro. Negó con la cabeza para despejarse y miró a Vlad quien se mantenía expectante—. Estas cosas se hacen con alguien que te gusta, no con tu enemigo.

—¿Y si ya no quiero ser tu enemigo? —preguntó Vlad desconcertando a Danny.

—No creo que sea tan simple —mencionó intentando sonar seguro, pero no lo estaba. Él también había pensado que su relación de rivalidad había caducado—. ¿Y ahora me dirás que te gusto y por eso armaste todo esto?

Tal vez su pregunta fue algo agresiva y tajante, pero así le salió. Estaba asustado y no podía evitar actuar de esa forma. Tenía miedo por lo que pasaba, por lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo, porque sabía perfectamente que estaba muy mal sentir algo _agradable_ por una persona que está prohibida por muchas razones.

Permanecieron algunos instantes mirándose a los ojos y Danny sintió más miedo cuando percibió una genuina sinceridad en la mirada de Vlad. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro? ¿Cómo podía confiar? No podía y lo sabía muy bien. Tenía muchas pruebas en contra, pero algo en su interior le llevó allí y lo mantenía en ese lugar parado. Malditos pensamientos confusos adolescentes. Odiaba esas emociones turbulentas que le azotaban impidiendo controlarse. Danny estaba tan bien antes de empezar a pensar en Vlad así de _raro_. ¡Se supone que debían gustarle las chicas! Tal vez incluso sentía algo por su mejor amiga Sam, pero últimamente ese sujeto no salía de su cabeza ni le dejaba pensar en nada más.

¿Curiosidad de la edad? ¿Estar descubriendo su sexualidad? No tenía idea qué demonios le pasaba. Sólo sabía que ese viejo era atractivo por donde lo viera y que jamás podría hacer más que pensarlo, porque tenía una larga lista de contras que se lo impedían. Edad, el historial de maldad de Vlad, sus padres, el amor que éste sentía por su madre, el hecho que era un demente medio fantasma. Tantas cosas que Danny no podría terminar de contarlas. Sin embargo, aun así decidió ir a esa maldita cena.

—Mejor me voy —espetó Danny volteándose, pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

—¿No vas a oír lo que tengo para decir? —preguntó Vlad con un tono ansioso y preocupado que sorprendió a Danny, pero no quiso mirarlo.

—Sea lo que sea, el resultado no cambiará —aseguró con seriedad, pero creía que en cualquier momento se desarmaría.

—Sabes que me gustan los desafíos —intentó bromear, pero ese no fue el mejor momento. Danny podría irse con sus poderes fácilmente, pero si estaba ahí era porque decidió quedarse y escucharlo—. Daniel, sé que no puedo borrar las ideas de tu mente sobre mí, pero… la realidad es que si necesitaba una razón para dejar atrás todo lo que me impedía continuar, finalmente la encontré.

No pudo evitar sentir el corazón ahogándole en la garganta. Danny miró a Vlad con la duda implantada en los ojos y prácticamente habló con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Sí…? —dijo—. ¿Cuál?

Vlad sonrió en ese instante e interpretó la disimulada inocencia como una invitación. Tiró al chico hasta él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Esta —murmuró mientras tomaba la cara de Danny del mentón y probaba sus labios. Fue algo suave y tranquilo, pero que pareció durar siglos.

El pavor prácticamente le hizo sudar en ese instante. Danny no se movió, por más que dentro de su cabeza sonaban cientos de alarmas que le incitaban a alejarse, atacar, lanzar rayos; lo que sea, pero allí se quedó paralizado como un tonto. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Parecía un muy mal sueño o algo sacado de la fantasía de algún loco retorcido, pero definitivamente no podía ser real. Aun así, allí estaba, con esos brazos que lo apretaban y su boca siendo tomada.

Sus labios le hormiguearon mientras intentaba pensar si alguna vez había besado a otro chico, aunque Vlad no era exactamente un chico ya. Rayos, estaba besándose con un hombre, ¡con un hombre de la edad de sus padres! Con ese mismo que se supone debía estar enamorado de su mamá, ser su enemigo y odiarlo; ahora lo estaba besando. Creyó que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, pero a la única conclusión que llegó fue que no se sentía muy diferente a besar una chica.

Los labios de Vlad se movieron lentamente sobre los suyos y Danny lo siguió con timidez, sin dejar de percibir ese escalofrío en la columna que le recordaba que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Sintió que estaba en algún clásico dilema de amor prohibido de esos " _si está mal ¿por qué se siente tan bien?_ " Era tan estúpido y tan jodidamente cierto. Temió que Vlad lo haya puesto debajo de alguna clase de hipnosis o algo así, porque Danny siguió besándolo y apretó las ropas finas de ese hombre entre sus manos. Sí, esto era alguna clase de truco, pero de su propia mente o de sus propias emociones alborotadas. Maldita adolescencia que aún no podía dejar atrás.

Cuando se separó de Vlad sintió lo acalorada que estaba su cara y miró hacia otra parte, sin poder enfrentarlo después de lo que acababan de hacer. Tuvo la sensación que ese hombre buscaba su cara para besarlo nuevamente, pero lo impidió.

—No, Vlad —sentenció intentando que no se le cortara la voz y finalmente enfrentó los ojos del otro halfa—. Basta.

—¿No te gustó, Daniel? —preguntó con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa seductora. Sabía que sí le había gustado, pero ese no era el problema.

—No podemos —dijo tajante—. Esto está mal y…

—¿Recuerdas que siempre he dicho que te pareces a mí más de lo que crees? —interrumpió sorprendiendo al chico por sus palabras.

—Es… _creepy_ que digas eso justo ahora —Fue incapaz de reprimir su mueca de disgusto. No era momento para que le recordara esa época donde los quería asesinar o criarlo como su propio hijo.

—Aún lo creo —Vlad acercó su rostro más al de Danny y le habló con un susurro que sabía muy bien que podría oír—. Y sé que, por más que seas bueno, disfrutas de vez en cuando de hacer cosas malas.

Estuvo a punto de negar eso y decirle lo mucho que se equivocaba, pero sus labios volvieron a ser tomados en ese desprevenido instante. El beso se volvió más demandante y Danny quiso alejarse, decirle que era un idiota demente y esto no pasaría, pero ese estúpido fruitloop besaba muy bien. Se le erizó cada parte de su cuerpo cuando sintió esa lengua ajena dentro de su boca y prácticamente gimió cuando lo abrazó con más firmeza. Podía sentir tanto de Vlad, su pecho grande pegado al suyo, sus músculos, su energía fantasma fluyendo hasta él, su boca cálida y la forma tan vehemente en que le robaba el aliento.

Danny se repitió que esto era una locura, pero si lo era ¿por qué estaba cediendo y lo abrazó en vez de empujarlo? Porque era un hipócrita y claro que quería hacer cosas _malas_. Esto era extraño, egoísta y probablemente le traería montones de problemas, pero en ese instante no le importó en absoluto.

—No podemos… —murmuró entre besos—. Para…

—No te veo muy dispuesto —dijo Vlad con un tono bastante burlón que molestó a Danny, más que nada porque tenía razón.

Se sintió agitado cuando se separó, con la cara roja y una gran vergüenza que le hizo bajar la mirada. Temía qué fuera a pasar ahora, no confiaba absolutamente en Vlad y esto que estaba haciendo lo ponía vulnerable ante él.

—Debo irme a casa —Danny se apartó del cuerpo de Vlad y agradeció que éste no lo retuviera nuevamente.

—Bien —suspiró—. Te deberé el postre en ese caso —mencionó recordando que no habían llegado a esa parte de la cena, pero no obligaría a que el chico se quede allí—. ¿Puedo dártelo en otra ocasión?

Un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Esta era otra clase de insinuación o tal vez alguna forma de invitarlo a verse nuevamente? Tal vez ambas.

—Yo… No… No sé… —balbuceó de forma nerviosa y mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba qué hacer—. Quizás en… ¿Navidad?

No supo si fue el calor del momento, el vino que había tomado o toda la situación rara que lo sedujo, pero no pudo evitar decir aquello. Alzó los ojos buscando los de Vlad y lo encontró sorprendido. No lo culpaba, Danny también estaba sorprendido de sí mismo.

—Puede ser antes —le recordó Vlad con una sonrisa—, pero en Navidad también.

No entendió muy bien esa conversación, pero supuso que algo quedaba implícito, aunque no planeaba quedarse a preguntar. Tomó el saco del traje con velocidad para marcharse, pero antes de retirarse se detuvo. De forma rápida e impulsiva, caminó hasta Vlad y, por más humillante que sonara, se tuvo que poner un poco en puntas de pie para llegar hasta su mejilla y dejar un rápido beso allí.

Salió disparado volando, haciéndose invisible y desapareciendo para no ver qué cara puso el millonario por su acto. Fue tan tonto, infantil y burdo, que Danny se cuestionó enormemente por qué lo hizo. Era ridículo darle un beso en la mejilla después de estar tan _pegados_ , pero eso fue lo que le salió en ese momento rápido.

Cuando llegó a su casa fue directamente a su habitación sin pasar por la puerta. Era tarde y su familia dormía, además deseaba desesperadamente enterrar la cara en la almohada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó o en su forma de actuar. Vlad tenía razón quizá, no era tan bueno como pretendía ser y eso resultaba un poco decepcionante. No sabía qué podría pasar, pero debía estar atento con ese fruitloop. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué le seguía latiendo tan rápido el corazón.

Tenía algo de curiosidad por saber qué pasaría en Navidad.

* * *

 **Notas :** Me hubiera gustado escribir algo mejor, pero es lo primero que hago de ellos. Espero ir mejorando. Annie acordó escribir la continuación para Navidad.

Nos vemos en otro momento. Gracias por leer!


End file.
